five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 March 2016
03:53 Crit 03:53 ? 03:53 http://prntscr.com/ac63zp 03:53 and also 03:54 this killed me 03:54 so 03:54 much 03:54 http://prntscr.com/ac63jp 03:54 03:54 the first one has a misplaced comma 03:54 SHIET RLY 03:56 heya 03:56 Sup, Evan. 04:07 Crit 04:07 http://prntscr.com/ac6733 04:07 excellent 04:28 Sup Evan. 04:29 hhhhhhhh 04:29 I was supposed to take a shower 04:29 I mean- 04:29 I still can 04:30 Oh? 04:32 Clitorious. (lenny) 04:32 yis? 04:33 XD 04:35 wot 04:35 Those two letters change the pronunciation 04:49 * Eve The Cute Furry flops onto Miek\ 04:53 * MikeSulpher is flopped on 04:58 rip everyone 05:02 lol 05:02 look at dis 05:03 test 05:04 test 05:04 aha 05:05 test 05:26 WOWIE, WHO KNEW THE CHAT COULD DIE SO EASILY? 05:41 Hhh... 05:41 I always start shit. 05:53 hoi 05:58 Mike you shit wake up. 05:59 no need to be that rude 05:59 Ah, he's had worse said to him. 05:59 but still 05:59 don't need to be rude 06:05 Huh 06:05 Late ping. 06:05 Viktor, I'm here. 06:06 And btw I think he was joking, not really offended lol 06:57 It appears that chat is ded 06:57 nope 06:57 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs bruhther 07:19 Hi 07:19 hi 07:25 MMMMMMMIKE 07:25 * Viktor the Puppet slaps Mike. 07:31 HUH 07:31 * MikeSulpher is slapped 07:31 What, Viktor??? 07:34 Do I need to get Evelyn? (lenny) 07:35 o h 07:36 Y do u need to get Eve? 07:38 *Why would you need to get Eve 07:39 r i p 07:39 back 07:39 i ain't rip 07:41 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 07:41 ? 07:41 I'm just in a huggy mode today :3 07:41 *mood 07:43 Ah. 07:43 * MikeSulpher hugs back. 07:43 Huggy.EXE initializing. 07:43 Viktor 07:43 I swear if you get Eve 07:43 I will...idunno eat rice with beans? 07:44 You'll playing with her chest? (lenny) 07:44 play* 07:46 who here has been on The Huanted Mansion ride at Disney World? 07:46 O h 07:46 * Viktor the Puppet rasins hand. 07:46 >rasins 07:46 RASINS 07:46 that ride is freaky 07:47 but bit as freaky as The Tower of Terror 07:47 *not 07:47 Not as freak as, no one giving a fuck. (kappa) 07:48 "welcome, foolish mortals, to the haunted mansion. I am your host. Your, ghost host." -creepy voice 07:48 Evan gives you all the fucks, Mike. (kappa) 07:48 o H 07:50 But you give Eve and Vokun all the fucks as well. (kappa_ 07:50 (kappa) * 07:51 O H 07:51 Both the movie and the ride, The Huanted Mansion is good 07:51 Haunted* 07:51 truethattho//shot 07:53 https://youtu.be/c8ikdbG7HQY?t=25m20s 07:53 MikeSulpher 07:53 truethattho//shot 07:53 1:53 07:53 07:53 vIKTOR NO WHY 07:53 (cory) 07:53 Awwwe 07:53 GET CORY YOU SHIT 07:53 CORYINDAHOUSE 07:53 XD 07:54 Viktor, he was deleted 07:54 Yeah 07:54 cus of some 07:54 he wasn't related to FNaTL, so he was deleted. 07:54 unre- yep 07:54 sorry I cut you off, Mike 07:54 So? 07:55 (lenny) and (kappa) aren't FNaTL related. 07:55 Yet there they are. 07:55 * MikeSulpher shrug. 07:55 >silentlyeditsemotepage 07:55 >noneofusawshit 07:55 Because they are commonly used 07:56 Cory will be more used if I'm here. 07:56 Lenny and Kappa are used more than Cory 07:56 T r u s t m e 07:56 what did you- okay 07:56 lmao 07:56 These covers tho 07:56 https://youtu.be/c8ikdbG7HQY 07:58 Guys 07:58 refresh 07:59 okay 07:59 (cory) 07:59 we got 07:59 cory 07:59 CORY IS IN THE HOUSSEEEEEE 08:02 Viktor 08:02 Cory is here 08:05 Hello 08:06 * MikeSulpher tackles Pig and hugs tightly. 08:06 Hi Pig 08:07 Hi 08:11 Hey, tubbies! How is everyone? 08:12 Good 08:12 That's good 08:12 Does anybody else love FNaTL as much as I do? 08:12 me 08:12 Yaaas! 08:12 It's my favorite FNaF game! 08:12 It's hard to believe it's EVEN a FNaF game! 08:13 It's my 2nd fav fangame, but a very very very close first. My fav that doesn't take place in the canon FNAF universe 08:14 Who's ur fav tubbybot? 08:14 Decimated 08:14 Noo-Noo 08:14 At first I thought Decimated was the weirdest enemy in a FNaF game. But it turns out I forgot all about the voice trumpets in Teletubbies 08:15 Mine has to be The Original 08:15 I can tell by your profile pic ;) 08:16 yup :) 08:16 What about you, Pig? Who's yours? 08:17 I know not a damn thing about FNaTL. (cory) 08:18 gtg 08:19 My fav is Prototype Po. 08:19 I like the prototype designs and she's the most us withered, plus I like her mechanic 08:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4Uzxw4NX8w i cANT FEEL MY INSIDES 08:20 Sup, Cas. 08:21 And btw, my fav is Prototype Po too. 08:21 Hiya Cassie 08:23 brb 08:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh1A86yTxx0 sav e me 08:34 Pig, just to clarify, P. Po is NOT most withered. P. Dipsy is. 08:34 WAKE ME UP 08:35 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 08:39 CAN'T WAKE UP 08:41 SAVE ME 08:44 Cassie 08:44 * Viktor the Puppet tackles. 08:44 NGAAAAHH 08:46 UNDYNE, IS THAT YOU? 08:46 Oh hye 08:46 WHY DUSNT THE FONT COMMAND WORK ANYMORE 08:46 test 08:46 why 08:46 It's Papyrus 08:46 It's working. 08:46 Chill mate. 08:47 lemme refresh chat 08:47 DID YOU TELL ME TO CHILL? (explodes) 08:47 o now it works 08:47 heya pig 08:49 Clitorious (cory) 08:49 oh god we have a (cory) emote 08:49 I'll be really sad if there's no salt emote, (salt) 08:50 ;-l 08:50 ;-; * 08:51 heya cowhat 08:52 k den 08:52 :/ 08:53 Hi Crit 08:58 Oh, hey! 08:58 I was the guy who asked if I could use some FNaTL stuff for FNaSh 08:59 Crit's name isn't showing up on my screen 08:59 08:59 idk then 09:02 I'm doing some weight rigging at the moment (basically making it so joints don't have huge shading issues) 09:03 ugh I hate doing this 09:03 it's so difficult 09:07 abc 09:07 Much staff 09:10 hand rigging time 09:10 09:10 fml fml fml 09:11 you know what 09:11 09:11 I'll "do that later" 09:12 welp I'm out 09:18 ey bbys 09:19 Eyyy 09:21 Crit 09:22 You know your Frisk model? 09:22 * GreenMario543213 realizes crit left 09:22 fuck 09:27 User:Donger Shlonger 09:27 (facepolm) 09:31 THAT'S FAKE 09:31 not fake ok 09:32 http://greenmario543213.deviantart.com/art/Custom-Chat-Emoticon-Kyle-567122902 09:32 My first chat emoticon 09:32 It's actually very popular. 09:34 https://twitter.com/DiamondMinecart/status/706890540021891073 09:34 hype 09:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 09:42 Hi :3 08:20 Sup, Cas. 08:21 And btw, my fav is Prototype Po too. 08:21 Hiya Cassie 08:23 brb 08:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh1A86yTxx0 sav e me 08:34 Pig, just to clarify, P. Po is NOT most withered. P. Dipsy is. 08:34 WAKE ME UP 08:35 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 08:39 CAN'T WAKE UP 08:41 SAVE ME 08:44 Cassie 08:44 * Viktor the Puppet tackles. 08:44 NGAAAAHH 08:46 UNDYNE, IS THAT YOU? 08:46 Oh hye 08:46 WHY DUSNT THE FONT COMMAND WORK ANYMORE 08:46 test 08:46 why 08:46 It's Papyrus 08:46 It's working. 08:46 Chill mate. 08:47 lemme refresh chat 08:47 DID YOU TELL ME TO CHILL? (explodes) 08:47 o now it works 08:47 heya pig 08:49 Clitorious (cory) 08:49 oh god we have a (cory) emote 08:49 I'll be really sad if there's no salt emote, (salt) 08:50 ;-l 08:50 ;-; * 08:51 heya cowhat 08:52 k den 08:52 :/ 08:53 Hi Crit 08:58 Oh, hey! 08:58 I was the guy who asked if I could use some FNaTL stuff for FNaSh 08:59 Crit's name isn't showing up on my screen 08:59 08:59 idk then 09:02 I'm doing some weight rigging at the moment (basically making it so joints don't have huge shading issues) 09:03 ugh I hate doing this 09:03 it's so difficult 09:07 abc 09:07 Much staff 09:10 hand rigging time 09:10 09:10 fml fml fml 09:11 you know what 09:11 09:11 I'll "do that later" 09:12 welp I'm out 09:18 ey bbys 09:19 Eyyy 09:21 Crit 09:22 You know your Frisk model? 09:22 * GreenMario543213 realizes crit left 09:22 fuck 09:27 User:Donger Shlonger 09:27 (facepolm) 09:31 THAT'S FAKE 09:31 not fake ok 09:32 http://greenmario543213.deviantart.com/art/Custom-Chat-Emoticon-Kyle-567122902 09:32 My first chat emoticon 09:32 It's actually very popular. 09:34 https://twitter.com/DiamondMinecart/status/706890540021891073 09:34 hype 09:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 09:42 Hi :3 09:43 test 09:48 te st 09:49 ok 09:49 bad lag, but it works 09:50 There seems to be a lot of lag today on chat 09:50 te stsl;f' 09:51 http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sanseye.gif 09:53 brb 10:06 ... 10:07 Who do you think is the creepiest out of all the tubbybots? 10:07 Old Po 10:08 the whole "are you still there" creeped me out so much in FNaTL3 10:08 i mean 2 10:08 Yeah... 10:08 I don't even know why they can talk 10:08 they never did in the show 10:08 She seemed so innocent the first time I played FNaTL 2 10:08 plus, why can only Po talk? 10:08 Then I thought differently in FNaTL 3 10:08 yup 10:08 And btw, they do talk in the show 10:09 yeah, just not English 10:09 I watched a couple episodes last night 10:09 they say stuff like "Eh oh" and stuff 10:10 Yeah, but they say whatever the narrator tells them to 10:10 yeah 10:10 I wonder if the narrator is the baby's father 10:10 the freaking baby sun 10:10 dear god that thing freaked me out 10:11 pubby cussard 10:11 XX 10:11 *XD 10:12 i just love that 10:12 "who stole da pubby cussard?" 10:12 spilled 10:12 "ITS "TUBBY CUSTARD" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" 10:12 thanks 10:14 who stole the pub's cuss word? 10:22 I'm acrually fairly curious as to what the tubby toast and custard tastes like 10:22 Who here roleplays? 10:28 brb 10:34 Well, ok 10:34 *brings in a tubby toaster* 10:34 *presses button* 10:35 *tubby toast pops out* 10:35 Wow! 10:35 *muches on tubby toast* 10:35 Oh! That was AMAZING!!! 10:51 Haze was here earlier 10:57 FUCK ME I DID IT AGAN 10:58 Eh oh 10:58 k.. 11:00 Hi Pig 11:05 JOEL 11:05 hey Cas- holy shit I just noticed what your avatar is 11:07 c: 11:07 that is true terror 11:08 hes like "I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL" 11:15 woo Frisk is almost done 11:15 I just gotta add the IK-rig and fix up the textures a bit 11:15 Things are gonna get real frisky real fast 11:16 yep 11:16 once I finish Frisk I'll make a render of them side-by-side with Mettaton Ex 11:17 Noice 11:19 Crit 11:19 No offense 11:19 but your frisk model 11:20 It's the thing of nightmares 11:27 Must revive chat 11:27 anyone here play Clash Royale? 11:27 idk 11:28 do you? 11:28 I don't even know what that is 11:30 I do 11:30 It's a new game by Supercell 11:30 I guess you could say it's a sequel to Clash of Clans 11:31 ah 11:31 if you play it 11:31 the answer to the question is yes 11:31 only it's a fast-paced card deck battle game 11:32 You basically have two people with some towers, and you use these cards to place troops and stuff and try to knock their towers down 11:32 I'm done! https://i.gyazo.com/8903799cd199993a5d3d933aabbb150f.png 11:32 and you can earn trophies and crowns and chests of items and stuff 11:33 nightmares 11:37 https://gyazo.com/c80e6a3581f43365e55e39fe68c43102 11:37 click it 11:39 *Papyrus sees that* 11:39 Green, that actually happened? 11:39 really?! 11:39 SANS WHO THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ENCOURAGING 11:39 idk 11:39 huh 11:39 ping 11:39 Mike 11:39 click the link i sent 11:39 XD 11:40 you too tupar 11:40 A guy, stole a goat, try to make a pun with it, and got arrested 11:40 oh my god 11:40 *screen caps it" 11:41 beautiful 11:42 Hey 11:42 I wanna get 11:42 FRISKy tonight 11:42 Cassie 11:42 c;;;; 11:42 wat 11:42 Nice (original) pn 11:42 *pun 11:42 ...why was I named like this? 11:42 why? 11:42 My name is literally a pun 11:43 I am a walking pun 2016 03 07